Blue Miracle
by Ayam PINK-Uchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis keras kepala yang tidak peduli dengan CINTA. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria bergengsi tinggi, yang tidak bisa membedakan antara Kagum dengan Cinta. Sakura suka berenang, Sasuke benci air. Bagaimana mereka akan bersatu? Melalui renangkah? Ataukah kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura yang akan turun tangan untuk membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat? Penasaran? RnR


Title : Blue Miracle

Disclaimer : Papi saya, Masashi Kishimoto *geplakedd*

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

**Warning :** **Typo** berkeliaran lari-lari ditengah jalan(?), **Gaje** tak tertandingi, **OOC** banget, **AU** sudah jelas sekali, **EYD** yang belok-belok, **Judulnya Cerai Dari Isinya** (artinya judul sama isi gak nyambung (mungkin), **Humor Yang Garing** kayak kerupuk, **Fic Bekas Kemaren** yang dirombak abis-abisan, **and the teman-temannya****. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Blue Miracle © Ayam PINK-Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sasu~!"

TOK! TOK! TOKK!

"Sasuke!"

TOK! TOK! TOKKK!

"SASUKEEEE!"

TOK! TOK! TOKKKKKK!

"_SASUKEEEE NO AYAAMMM!"_

TOKKKK! TO—

SREET!

"Baik! Baik! Bisakah kau berhenti menggedor jendela ku? Kau bisa membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping, _pinky_!"

"A-apa!? _Pi-pinky_ katamu!?"

"Heh? Oh, ayolah _Sakii_! Sejak kapan kau mulai tuli?"

"A-apa!?"

"_P-I-N-K-Y_!"

"A-a-apaa!? Apa kau bilang!? Dasar pantat ayam! Ku adukan dengan bibi Mikoto baru tahu rasa kau, pantat ayaaaammmm _no baka_!"

"Apa katamu!? Pantat ayam!?"

"Oh, ayolah Sasu~! Sejak kapan kau mulai budek?"

"Heh!?"

"P-A-N-T-A-T A-Y-A-M~! Wekkk!"

"Heh!? Jidaattt! Awas kau! Tunggu aku dibawah! Akan kubala—

"Sasu! Jangan teriak-teriak! Cepat bersiap! Jika selesai, segera turun kebawah, ya! _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Weekkk! Pantat ayam~ pantat ayam~"

"Baiklah _Kaa-san_! Hoho. Tunggu saja! Sampai nanti, _Sakii no pinky_!"

"H-hah!?"

SRETTT!

Tirai pun ditutup.

.

.

.

-**BLUE**\/\m/m\m/**MIRACLE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne_, _ne, _ Sasuke-_kun_! Tepati janjimu pulang sekolah nanti ya! _Ice cream_! _Ice cream_!" pekik Sakura senang. Kalimat '_ice cream, ice cream, ice cream' _terus mengalun dengan imutnya dari bibir sang pemilik.

Mendengar kalimat yang mencerminkan makanan super manis itu diucapkan terus-menerus-tanpa-henti, membuat Sasuke yang tepat berjalan disebelahnya geram sendiri.

"Kau berisik sekali, _Sakii._" gerutu pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu. Ia kesal. Tentu saja.

'_Ayolah. Kenapa tadi aku harus mengajukan ice cream? Dan juga, dari mana ide gila itu muncul!?'_ batin Sasuke histeris. Wah, wah... Uchiha juga bisa histeris ternyata?

Gadis merah muda disebelahnya ini, sungguh menyebalkan. Berisik pula.

Penyebabnya?

_Ice Cream._

Apa yang salah dengan _ice cream?_

Hoooo...

Kalian tidak tahu?

Kalau begitu, mari kita mundur kebelakang.

_**Flashback**_

_Kini, gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tengah berjalan sejajar dengan pria berambut biru gelap. Tak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah suara 'TAP-TAP-TAP' yang ditimbulkan oleh sepatu masing-masing yang bertabrakan dengan aspal jalanan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus berjalan, dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan kebawah. Ia cemberut._

_Sementara itu, pria disampingnya juga hanya mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis pink disebelahnya. Namun bedanya, sang pria tidak cemberut, melainkan memasang wajah batu—eh salah, wajah stoic andalannya._

_TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAK!_

"_Sakii..." sang pria tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, kemudian memanggil sang wanita dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, serta suara baritone yang aslinya berat-menusuk-dinginnn diubah menjadi lemah-lembut-penuh kasih—yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. Sekedar info, anda sangat beruntung. Sangaat beruntung._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena, jika kau ada di TKP dan mendengar suara jejadian itu, kujamin saat itu juga kau akan muntah-muntah tak berkesudahan dan berakhir disebuah ruangan dengan panjang-lebar 2x3 meter. Hahaha. Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak akan seburuk itu, kok. Enjoy saja._

_Tidak ada respon apapun dari wanita berambut pink itu. Wanita itu terus berjalan mendahuluinya, dengan bibir kerucut lucu yang masih setia melekat diwajahnya._

"_Masa kau marah hanya dengan masalah sepele itu? Tidak masuk akal!" tambah sang pria lagi. Hilang sudah tatapan penuh kasih serta suara lemah-lembut-nya. Tak berbekas. Sedikitpun._

_Dan seeekali lagi. Tak ada respon apapun dari wanita pink itu. Ia terus berjalan kedepan, tanpa memperdulikan seonggok—eh maaf, sesosok pria tampan yang sedang memelas minta diampuni olehnya._

_Seperti dewa saja, benar?_

_._

_Melihat kelakuan gadis merah muda didepannya itu, membuat sang pria menggeram jengkel. Rasanya, ia ingin meneriaki wanita pink yang keras kepala didepannya ini, dan mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang ada didalam hatinya(?) #ABAIKAN_

"_Oh, ayolah Sakii...tolonglah~! Bukan hanya kau saja yang malu. Aku juga malu, tahu! Sangat!" ucap pemuda itu lagi. Hooo... seorang Uchiha memohon? Terlebih pada seorang gadis?_

_Oh, dimanakah wajah Ayahmu kau letakan, Hey Anak Muda?_

_._

'_Ini senjata terakhir.' Batin pemuda itu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuka bibir tipisnya._

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Kita buat perjanjian." Ucap pemuda itu. Ia berdeham singkat, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat nyangkut ditenggorokannya._

"_H-Hari ini akan kutraktir ice cream! Jadi jang—_

_Perkataan pria itu terpotong, ketika dengan tiba-tiba sang wanita berhenti mematung tak jauh darinya. Sang pria menaikan sebelah alisnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian alisnya kembali sejajar seperti semula dan senyum kemenangan terulas diwajah tampannya._

'_Berhasil.' Batin pemuda itu—lagi._

"_Ice cream cokelat dengan buah strawberry yang banyak dan kue yang isinya keju semua." ucap sang pria itu kalem. Ia seperti sedang menawarkan sesuatu tentu saja dengan disertai seringai yang—jujur—itu sexy untuk melariskannya. Oh, oh. Pria tampan sudah menjalankan rencana negosiasinya. Selama 2 menit, reaksi wanita itu masih sama. Ia terpaku ditempat. Tapi, tunggulah sejenak, dan reaksi "membahana" akan dikeluarkannya. Lihat dan perhatikan._

_Wanita berambut pink itu masih terpaku sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Selama bermenit-menit, ia masih mempertahankan gayanya dan hampir disangka orang gila yang tengah bermain "beradu menjadi batu" ditengah jalan. Tapi..._

_Dengan tak disangka-sangka, setelah genap yang ketiga menit, ia berbalik heboh, sehingga rambut pink sepinggangnya ikut terkibas layaknya bintang iklan shampoo terkenal. Kemudian Ia berlari dramatis seakan-akan ia sedang bertemu pujaan hatinya yang telah beratus-ratus tahun menghilang(?)— setelah sampai ditempat, ia langsung menggengam erat tangan sang Pria. Bibir pink naturalnya terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menggemparkan dunia. Oh, jangan lupakan slowmotion yang mendampingi "terbukanya bibir sang wanita"._

"_Ice cream coklat? Yang besar? Dengan kue keju?" kata wanita itu cepat setelah sampai ditempat dengan selamat. _

_TTWWEEEEWWWW!_

_._

_._

_Krikk..._

_Krikkkkk..._

_Krikkkkkkkkkkkk..._

_(cengo)_

_A-apa!? _

_Kok jadi ice cream? _

_Bukankah seharusnya ia bilang—"Oh xxxxx (nama disamarkan), aku sangat cinta kepadamu! Kemana saja kau selama beratus-ratus tahun ini?"—Tapi.. tapi.. kenapa malah ice cream? Dengan kue keju lagi! _

_Kenapa? _

_Kenapa!?_

_Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan ini semua!?_

_Hah? Ha-ah?_

_Eh? _

_Apa? _

_Balik keatas? _

_Oh, Iya, iya, sebentar. Aku sedang baca ._

_Em... em... em... oh... em.. em... oh... ah! Oh... em... ya, ya ya. Baiklah! Aku sudah mengerti._

_Jadi... ehehehe. Lanjutkan-hehehe. Mohon diabaikan, karena tadi sempat kehabisan—ekhm-obat—ekhmm_

_._

_._

_Bibir yang tadinya kerucut itu, kini berubah drastis. Menjadi sebuah lengkungan tipis keatas yang imut._

_Sang pria ikut tersenyum ketika ia melihat bibir kerucut itu sudah tidak ada lagi diwajah sang gadis, melainkan digantikan oleh lengkungan tipis yang sangat imut dan... cantik. Dan sekali lagi kita dapat menemukan suatu fakta disini. Ternyata, selain menyeringai, Uchiha juga bisa tersenyum, benar kan?_

"_Pesan sesukamu, Jidat." Ucap sang pria masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Sang gadis berbinar._

"_Ooyeeyy! Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" pekik gadis itu senang. Tanpa sadar ia berjinjit, kemudian mencium pipi pemuda yang ia panggil 'Sasuke-kun' itu. Namun, setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi 'Sasuke-kun', ia langsung menatap tajam 'Sasuke-kun' itu. Ia menatap tajam lalu cium lalu... lalu..._

_Aduh. Bagaimana ya~. Aku susah menjelaskannya. _

_Ehm... Oke, oke. Begini saja. 'Sasuke-kun' mengejek gadis itu dengan kata 'Jidat' dan gadis itu tidak terima, sehingga ia berjinjit dan mencium sekaligus menatap 'Sasuke-kun'. _

_Nah... jadi, apa kalian mengerti?_

_Tidak?_

_Haa... bagus! Lupakan. Lebih baik, kembali kepermasalahan._

_._

"_Apa katamu, ayam? Jidat, heh!?" desisnya. Emerladnya memandang tak suka kearah 'Sasuke-kun' itu. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut lucu, dengan tangan yang mengepal diudara, serta seringai miring, dan itu sangat mengerikan. Emerladnya menatap 'Sasuke-kun' itu seolah-olah 'panggil-aku-seperti-biasa-dasar-ayam-jelek-berkeriput'_

_Loh? Loh? Tunggu. Bukannya yang keriput itu aniki-nya? Tapi, kenapa?_

_Hisshhh, kalian ini. Banyak tanya. Aniki-nya aja belum muncul, udah tanya-tanya mulu. -_-_

_Begini,menurut survei kami, asal kakaknya keriput, pasti adiknya ngikut juga. Puas?_

_._

'_Sasuke-kun' itu memutar bola matanya bosan._

'_Childish-nya muncul lagi, dasar wanita jelek' batin Sasuke—tentu saja. Siapa yang mau menerima gamparan special ala Sakura?_

_._

"_Baiklah. Baiklah. Bisakah anda berhenti memanggil saya 'ayam', Haruno Sakura-sama?" tanya 'Sasuke-kun' itu masih dengan tatap datarnya kepada gadis yang tengah tersenyum puas kearahnya._

"_Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Hihihihi.. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun!" pekik gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya hanya gara-gara "Ice Cream Cokelat ekstra Kue Keju". _

_Tahu kah? 'Bencana besar' sudah siap menerjang Sasuke, mulai dari... SEKARANG!_

_**Flashback—end. **_

"Tau begini, aku tidak akan mengajukan pernyataan bodoh itu." Ucap Sasuke disertai helaan nafas panjang. Kepalanya sudah tak sanggup menampung alunan mengerikan dengan setiap kata ice cream didalamnya. Dan menurut survei kami, ternyata Sasuke lebih senang memikirkan bagaimana cara ia menghidupi seorang istri dan tujuh orang anaknya nanti #eeehhhh!?—daripada mendengar lagu kematian itu.

.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu terus mendendangkan lagu _'ice cream_' ciptaannya sepanjang kakinya yang jenjang menapak dijalan. Dengan wajah imutnya yang dihiasi oleh senyum lebar dan mata berbinar, ia sedang membayangkan betapa enaknya _ice cream_ cokelat yang meleleh dikerongkongannya nanti, serta sepiring kue yang diselimuti oleh keju memenuhi mulutnya. Waahhh... _author_ jadi ngilerr—eh, salah salah. Sakura jadi ngiler. Mau bukti? Lihat saja bibirnya yang sudah meloloskan setetes demi setetes air liurnya. Seperti komodo. Hahaha.

"Kau memalukan, _Sakii_." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_ setelah melihat dengan jijik bagaimana cara lendir bening itu meloloskan diri dari pemiliknya.

Sakura mendelik. Tak terima. Hey! Coba pikir! Disini, iler-iler siapa? Mulut-mulut siapa? Yang lolos siapa? Kenapa Sasuke yang sewot!?

"Siapa yang memalu—

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Sakura-_chaann_! _Teme_! _O-ha-you_!" dan tak disangka-sangka, datanglah sesosok duren berjalan—ralat—berlari dengan tiga goresan kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, dan langsung memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Oh, _Ohayou_, Naru-_chan_." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Sepertinya, ia sudah lupa dengan protes yang tadi akan dilayangkannya pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hn," Sasuke juga menjawab, dengan gumaman andalannya.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_. Berhentilah memanggilku '_Naru-chan'_! Itu tidak keren! Tidak _elite_! Cobalah panggil aku, _'Naruto-kun'_ kek gitu!" protes Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai licik, dengan bola mata yang berkilat nakal.

Owowowo, sesuatu yang sesat sedang berseliweran dikepala _pink-_nya.

"Sebentar ya... Em, Naru-_chan_ gitu?" ucap Sakura dengan muka polosnya. Mungkin menggoda Naruto sedikit, bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih cerah. Setidaknya untuk pagi ini.

"Aaaaa! Bukan! Yang benar itu, Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_!" protes Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Naru...-_chan_?"

"Bukan! Panggil aku Naruto-_kun_! _Na-ru-to-kun_!"

"Ho... baik-baik. Na-ru...-_chan_!"

"Sakuraaaaaaa-_chan_!"

"Hahahahahaha" Sakura tertawa renyah. Hari ini sudah satu orang yang menjadi korban kejahilannya.

"Sakura-_chan_..." rengek Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya. Lebay, gitu loh.

"Hihihihi.. Baiklah~, Naruto..." ucap Sakura menggantung. Senyum jahil terpatri dengan jelas diwajahnya. Namun, sayang. Naruto mengartian senyum itu menjadi senyum manis seorang malaikat. Malaikat apa? Entahlah. Hanya Naruto dan Tuhan yang tahu #dueesshhh

.

"Narutooooooooooo..." tambah Naruto panjang. Berharap akan dilanjutkan dengan _suffix_ "-_kun_" oleh Sakura. Wajahnya makin sumringah ketika melihat bentuk bibir Sakura yang akan membentuk huruf "_ku_". Bermenit-menit ia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi bibir sakral Sakura yang akan terbuka. Namun, sirna sudah ke-sumringah-annya ketika,

"-_chan_."

Ketika... huruf "-_kun_" berpindah profesi menjadi "-_chan_" dibantai oleh Sakura.

Alhasil, Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Sasuke cemberut permanent(?) karena merasa diabaikan oleh sohib merah muda dan kuningnya itu. Atau... atau... cemburu dengan kedekatan NaruSaku?

"Tch. Kau berisik, _Dobe_. Berhentilah menangis jelek seperti itu. Jika kalian bercanda terus, kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Sasuke menengahi. Di saat-saat seperti ini, kadang ada kalanya kata 'bijak' Uchiha diperlukan.

"Ke-kenapa _Teme_?" ucap Naruto sesenggukan.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa hanya aku yang dibilang berisik, sementara Sakura-_chan_ yang tertawa seperti nenek lampir—aduh! Sakit, Sakura-_chan_!—itu tidak kau anggap berisik!? Kenapa _Teme_? Kenapa!? Jawab aku!" tambah Naruto lebay. Ke-lebay-an-nya makin sempurna dengan adanya dua air terjun yang mengalir bebas dari kedua _shappire_-nya itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memilih untuk diam, dan melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Naruto yang masih setia dengan gumaman _'mengapa-kenapa'_-nya itu. Uchiha tidak akan berdebat dengan manusia tidak jelas seperti Naruto.

.

.

.

-**BLUE**\/\m/m\m/**MIRACLE-**.

.

.

.

"_Ara_! Sudah kuduga kau pasti disini, _forehead_! Nih, ambil!" ucap seseorang berambut pirang pucat dikuncir ekor kuda kepada Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman _isotonik_. Dia adalah temannya Sakura. Namanya Yamanaka Ino—kalau tidak salah. Dari yang kuketahui, ia adalah anak pengusaha kaya. Itu saja.

Kalau ciri-cirinya... ia putih, tinggi, langsing, pintar—tidak terlalu sih, cantik... lalu... lalu... yah. Begitulah. Cari saja di _google_. (:P)

"Ah, _sankyu pig_!" balas Sakura ketika botol bersampul biru itu berpindah tangan. Dengan cepat ia membuka tutupnya, lalu menenggak cairan putih itu hingga habis setengah.

"Apa kau tak bosan disini terus?" Ino memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Entahlah, soalnya akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi jarang berkumpul untuk sekedar makan siang dikantin bersama kami, dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu didalam kolam renang seperti saat ini." Jawab Ino. Ia tengah berpikir, apakah yang istimewa dari ruangan yang hanya terdapat lubang besar yang berisi air dan bisa dijamin akan membekukan rambut kalian dalam sekejap. Lebih baik dikantin kan? Mengisi perut yang lapar dengan berbagai macam makanan disana sembari bercanda dengan teman. Bukankan itu mengasyikan?

"Hahahaha... Tidak seperti itu kok! Itu hanya persaanmu saja, _pig!_ Lagipula ini menyenangkan! Coba saja, kalau tidak percaya!" Sakura menjawab dengan enteng. Ia kembali menyelam dan berenang, namun berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika berada ditengah-tengah kolam.

"Kenapa malah diam disitu? Ayo cepat bergabung denganku!" teriak Sakura kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino. Dia mengajak Ino rupanya. Namun yang diajak hanya menatap horor kolam didepannya.

"Ah... tidak, tidak. Terima kasih _forehead,_ tapi aku tidak mau. Itu bisa membunuh rambutku, dan.. dan... ibuku pasti.. pasti... hiiii!" Ino bergidik sendiri ketika membayangkan ibunya—yang _notabene_ adalah seorang pakar kecantikan—akan dengan senang hati memberinya DVD gratis berisi ceramah tanpa batas mengenai "KECANTIKAN SEORANG WANITA", dan.. woohh! Itu mengerikan. Sungguh.

"Haa... Kau lemah, _pig_!" ejek Sakura. Ia kemudian kembali berenang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari seorang Yamanaka yang jika diungkap jadi kata-kata, maka beginilah isinya kira-kira.

"_Tenggelamlah-kau-dasar-si-jidat-lebar-dengan-dada-rata-dan-rambut-pink-alien-aneh"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_ ada dimana?" tanya Sakura. Ia sudah menepi kepinggir kolam, dan duduk berselonjor disana. Sakura melirik Ino yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan handuk putih digengamannya. Setelah itu, Ino melemparkan handuk itu kearah Sakura, dan tentu saja ditangkap dengan indah oleh gadis merah jambu itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Ino, ia berjongkok disebelah Sakura.

"Itu... Sasuke_-kun_ ada dimana?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Handuk putih pemberian Ino tadi, kini telah basah karena ulah rambut Sakura. Dan sebagai gantinya, helaian pink itu sudah agak mengering karenanya.

"Eh? Bukankah tadi Sasuke kesini?" jawab Ino dengan kerinyitan bingung tertera diwajah _barbie_-nya.

"Tidak. Dari tadi aku hanya sendiri disini. Kau yakin?" balas Sakura tak kalah bingungnya.

"Yakin. Tadi Sasuke berjalan kearah sini, dan kusangka dia akan menemuimu, _forehead_." Jawab Ino yakin—seyakin Madara yang optimis akan menang melawan semut. #hah?

"Hem... Entahlah. Yang jelas, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada disini, dan berarti pengelihatanmu yang salah, _pig._ Lagipula, Sasuke-_kun_ benci dengan tempat ini." Jawab Sakura kurang yakin.

Ino mengerinyit bingung, namun ia masih memasang wajah yakinnya, sementara Sakura yang awalnya sudah bingung, memasang wajah kurang-yakinnya.

Bermenit-menit mereka saling bertatap-tatapan sambil memegang dagu, akhirnya mereka hanya saling _meyakin-tidak-yakin-kan_ diri mereka sendiri. Bodoh sekali.

"_Souka_..." Ino mangut-mangut. Akhirnya, ia mengalah dari ke-yakin-annya itu(?)

"Oh! Apa mungkin dia bertemu dengan Naruto?" Ino bertanya dengan posisi masih memegang dagu lancipnya.

"Untuk apa?" balas Sakura.

"Yah... siapa tau kan? Sasuke itu kadang-kadang _'tidak beres'_.." jawab Ino se-enaknya dengan penekanan nada diakhir kalimat. Sakura mendelik. Tidak beres?

"Jangan bilang Sasuke-_kun_ itu _'tidak beres'_, _pig_! Manusia pucatmu itu yang tidak beres!" balas Sakura sewot. Tak terima. Ya iyalah. Siapa juga yang terima jika orang yang disayangi dicemo'oh?

"Enak saja! Halahh! Sudahlah. Cepat ganti bajumu! Kau tak mau mati kedinginan disini kan?" suruh Ino yang telah berdiri sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Lagi pula, tubuhmu tidak—sangat tidak seksi untuk dipamerkan pada ku. Dada dengan punggungmu itu tidak ada bedanya, _forehead_." Tambahnya kalem. Sakura kembali mendelik. Hey! Apa katamu!?

"Ck. Biarpun sama-ekhm-ratanya-ekhm, ini tetap dada, pig! D-A-D-A!" protes Sakura sembari memegang dadanya. Ino tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ah... yang benar?" tanya Ino menggoda. Sakura memerah. Malu tahu. Biar-ekhm-rata-ekhm-tapi kan tetap dada!

"Ha-ha? Ini dada, Ino! Ini dada proposional! Pas! Bukan sepertimu, yang melebihi kapasitas!" balas Sakura tak terima. Kini, gantian Ino yang mendelik tak suka.

"Apa!? Kau bilang melebihi kapasitas? Enak saja! Dadaku ini yang _proposional_. Dan dadamu itu yang jauh dari kata p-r-o-p-o-s-i-o-n-a-l." Balas Ino dengan penekanan diakhir.

"Apa!? Aku tidak terima, ini dadaku! Dada seorang Haruno Sak—

"Hihihihihi!" tiba-tiba Ino tertawa tak jelas, dan memotong perkataan Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Apa yang ditertawakannya? Dan kenapa harus sampai segitunya? Sampai keluar air mata dan memegang perutnya? Kesurupan kah kau, Ino?

"_P-pig_! Ja-jawab aku! Kau membuatku takut!" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia semakin takut ketika Ino menunjuk kearah belakang dirinya sambil terkikik layaknya setan.

"Hahahaha.. Co-coba—hahaha—lihat kebelakang, hahahaha.."

"Apa yang kau maksu—

"Sudah selesai dengan dada-dadanya?" sepatah kata yang dihiasi oleh nada _baritone_ yang tak asing itu mampu membuat _emerlad_ milik Sakura hampir meloncat keluar.

"Sas-sass... sass... Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura panik. Dengan cepat tangan mungilnya langsung menyilang otomatis dan menutup dada mungilnya(?) yang masih terbalut dengan baju renang sekolah.

"Ka-kapan kau di-disini?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Ia berbalik dan mengahadap kearah Ino yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak berani menghadap Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, ganti baju dan selesaikan perdebatan 'Dada'mu itu. Setelah selesai, temui aku diatap. _Kaa-san_ memberikanmu _bento_." Jelas Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata Dada, dan langsung berlalu tanpa memperdulikan duo-sejoli itu.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang, Ino mulai membuka suara.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Sasuke akan kesini!" ucap Ino bangga. Ia masih terkikik kecil, ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah seperti tomat kesayangan Sasuke. Tapi, kikikannya terhenti seketika, ketika merasakan aura mematikan berpendar disebelahnya.

"_Piiggggg_..." desis Sakura.

Ino merinding. Gawat!

"Mati kauuu!"

BYURRR!

"Kyaaaa! Seragamku! Rambutku! _Make-up_ ku! Mama! _Noooooooo_!"

Perdebatan dadaku-dada itu akhirnya dututup oleh teriakan membahana dari seorang putri pakar kecantikan, Yamanaka Ino, dan tawa mengerikan ala _psikopat _dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Oh, ya. Perasaanku, tadi pagi Sasuke sepertinya hangaaaatttt sekali—sampai-sampai dirinya tersenyum tipis. Tapi, kok sekarang jadi dingiiiiinnn sekali ya? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

.

.

.

-**BLUE**\/\m/m\m/**MIRACLE-**

.

.

.

"Wahhh! Masakan bibi memang paling enak! Hihihi~" pekik Sakura girang. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang diselonjorkan kedepan. Oh ya, sekarang ia sedang berada diatap bersama Sasuke—dan melupakan debat kecilnya dikolam renang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ck! Jangan banyak bicara, makan saja. Nanti kau bisa terse—

"Uhuk! Uhukk! Uhukk! A-air-uhukk!" perkataan Sasuke langsung terpotong, karena mendengar batuk Sakura yang terlampau heboh. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan, namun tangannnya segera meraih sebotol _air mineral_ miliknya.

"Tuh kan! Ini! Cepat minum! Dasar ceroboh!" Sasuke menghela nafas, dan langsung menyodorkan sebotol _air mineral_ kepada Sakura. Tentu saja, gadis merah jambu itu langsung merampasnya dan menenggaknya dengan rakus.

"Uhh... Haa... Leganya... Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kupikir aku bakalan mati." desah Sakura panjang.

Oh ya, mati? Tenang saja, nona merah jambu! Kau tidak akan mati dengan semudah itu. Kupastikan kau akan menderita terlebih dahulu dan— #ehhh? #apa-apaan ini!? #bawa#obor#bakar#author#jangannnn!

"Bodoh." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa yang bodoh, heh?" Sakura mendelik—untuk berpuluh-puluh kalinya—kearah Sasuke.

"Kau." Balas Sasuke singkat—lagi.

"Sasu!" Sakura memekik seperti kuda, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Hooo... Dia kembali merajuk.

Sasuke melihatnya kemudian tertawa kecil. Baiklah. Ini yang kedua kalinya kita melihat suatu hal kecil yang mulai muncul dari seonggok es bat— seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan tertawa, ayam jelek!" ucap Sakura ketus. Ia merajuk, tetapi tangannya masih saja menyumpit _bento_ pemberian Sasuke dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha" Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Membuat Sakura memerah menahan malu yang semakin bertambah.

"Kubilang jangan tertawa, ayam idiot atau..!" Ancam Sakura. Ia mengarahkan sumpitnya tepat didepan batang hidung Sasuke.

"Atau?" Sasuke mengangkat alis matanya. Ia menyeringai.

"Atau.. atau... atau..." gadis merah muda itu tergagap kebingungan. Sumpitnya sudah menjauh dari hidung Sasuke. Ia tergagap sendiri. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Atau apa?" Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar. Menjahili orang yang suka menjahili orang lain itu menyenangkan—setidaknya begitu pikirnya.

"Atau... atau... ku-ku.. kugunduli pantat ayam-mu itu!" Putus Sakura akhirnya. Kalimat mengada-ada itu sukses dengan lancar keluar dari bibir mungilnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Kini, Sakura sedang tersenyum kemenangan—meski sedikit berkedut dipinggir bibirnya. Sedikit ragu. Tapi, toh, sudah terlanjur.

"Coba saja, nona _pinky_" ucap Sasuke meremehkan. Ia ingin melihat, seberapa lama lagi Sakura bisa membalas perkataannya. Ia harus menang bersama _motto_-nya. Uchiha selalu menang!

Sakura sempat terdiam hingga beberapa saat, namun setelah itu ia langsung menjentikan jari seraya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Baik! Lihat ya!" Sakura menjawab dengan optimis. Ia mengambil sesuatu dibalik roknya, dan... itu adalah gunting!

Jadi, Sakura serius?

"Khukhukhu~" Sakura tertawa jahat. Sasuke menjadi pucat. Oh, no rambutku!

"_Sa-sakii_..." Sasuke tergagap. Ia menatap horor gunting mengkilat didepannya.

"Oke! Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_! CIYAAATTT!" dan dalam sekejap, pemangkas rambut dadakan muncul di Konoha _High School_—tepatnya diatap sekolah tercinta.

.

.

.

-**BLUE**\/\m/m\m/**MIRACLE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Kelas XI-1-**

"Aku lapar..." gumam Sakura. Setelah acara kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke—dan tentu saja Sasuke yang menang—bel istirahat keburu berbunyi, dan ia hanya memakan se-per-empat _bento_-nya.

Mendengar Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang tengah mengoceh tak jelas didepan kelas, tambah membuat perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Ia memegangi perutnya. Ia bersumpah, akan memasak Sasuke hidup-hidup setelah ini, dan memakannya secara beringas.

'_Ayolah, Sakura! Jangan lemas seperti ini! Tinggal satu jam lagi, dan kau akan bisa merasakan ice cream cokelat meleleh dikerongkonganmu!'_ batin Sakura. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri adalah alternatif terbaik saat ini.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba tangannya merobek kertas kemudian menulis sesuatu disana.

"_Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa janjimu hari ini, hehehehe ^^"_

Ia melipat kertas itu, kemudian melemparkannya kearah Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat melihat pemuda _darkblue_ itu mengambil suratnya, kemudian membacanya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu sebagai balasan. Sedetik kemudian surat itu melayang dan jatuh tepat diatas meja Sakura. Dengan antusias yang tinggi Sakura membuka surat itu, namun...

"Apa itu, Haruno-_san_?" Orochimaru-_sensei_ datang sebagai pahla—penganggu.

"_S-sensei_..." Sakura tergagap sambil memegangi kertas yang sudah lecek ditangannya itu.

"Berikan padaku." Dan dalam sekejap, kertas lecek itu berpindah tangan ke Orochimaru.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol dikelasku hanya karena kertas lecek ini!" Orochimaru menatap tajam Sakura kemudian—

SRETT! SRETT! SRETT!

"Perhatikan pelajaranku, Haruno-_san._" Kertas kecil itu sobek menjadi beberapa bagian dan mendarat tepat didalam tempat sampah, bersamaan Sakura yang membeku melihatnya.

'_Padahal, aku belu melihat isinya, Ular rabiesss!'_ pekik Sakura dalam hati.

.

.  
**SKIP TIME oWoWoWo**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Waktunya pulang!" pekik Sakura. Ia segera merapikan bukunya, dan beranjak dari meja yang ia duduki beberapa waktu lalu. Mata _emerlad_-nya menoleh kekanan, dan mendapati meja disebelahnya telah kosong. Ia tidak menemukan Sasuke disana.

"Ah, Inuzuka-_san,_ apa kau melihat Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura kepada salah seorang murid yang duduk dibelakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kurasa tadi ia belari meninggalkan kelas. Ada apa?" jawab pemuda itu.

"Hm... tidak ada apa-apa. _Arigato_, Inuzuka-_san_." Ucap Sakura ber-_ojigi_ sebentar, lalu langsung melesat keluar kelas.

'Kenapa dia lari? Bukankah sudah janji padaku?' batin Sakura.

.

.

Sakura terengah-engah. Ia sudah berkeliling sekolah, demi mencari Sasuke, dan hasilnya nihil. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan rencananya belum terlaksana. Ia mendesah kecewa.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." lirihnya. Cara apalagi yang harus dilakukanya untuk mencari Sasuke?

Keliling? Sudah.

Teriak? Sudah.

Bertanya pada siswa lain? Sudah.

Telepon? Su—eh! Iya telepon!

Dengan cepat, Sakura merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil benda berwarna _pink_ dari sana. Menekan tomobolnya dengan gelisah, akhirnya ia menemukan nama yang dicari dan langsung menekan tombol CALL.

"Ayo angkat... Angkat..." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

CKLEK!

"_Moshi-moshi, Sakura?" _suara Sasuke mulai terdengar.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Kau kemana sih!? Aku sudah capek-capek mencarimu, keliling sekolah, teriak tanya teman-teman, lalu me—

"_Tunggu, Sakura? Kau masih disekolah?"_ suara diseberang terdengar bingung.

"Tentu saja, _Baka!"_

"_Bukankah tadi sudah kusuruh pulang?"_

"Eh?"

"_Disurat itu, bukankah kusuruh kau pulang dulu? Kita batalkan dulu janji hari ini, aniki sedang dirumah sakit!"_

"Eh? Rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

"_A, em... Itu, aniki... bukan! Konan-nee kecelakaan!"_ jawab Sasuke gagap. Kenapa ia terbata-bata?

"Konan-_nee_? Astaga! Rumah sakit mana? Aku ingin menjenguknya!"

"_Tidak usah, kau pulang saja, ini sudah sore."_

"Ta-tapi aku harus menjeng—

"_Jaa."_

TUT-TUT-TUT-TUT.

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke, membuat Sakura menjadi heran. Selain Sasuke yang terkejut ketika ia menelepon, tidak ada bunyi bising khas ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Juga, sepertinya terdengar kalimat _'Sasuke-kun'_ saat mereka bertelepon. Seperti suara... Hinata? Kenapa Hinata ada disana? Dan juga Sasuke-_kun_?

Sakura semakin curiga, ketika ia tidak diperbolehkan berkunjung. Padahal waktu ibunya Sasuke masuk kerumah sakit waktu lalu, sekitar jam 9 malam Sasuke langsung menelpon Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Tapi... ini baru jam 5.30, dan Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan dirinya menjenguk, sedangkan Hinata boleh?

.

.

Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Holaaa! Pink balik lagi ^^

Inget dengan BLUE MIRACLE yang kemaren? He... inilah dia! Sudah dirombak besar-besaran dan jadilah fic gaje seperti ini. xD

Jujur, **Pink** rasa fic-nya kepanjangan, benar kan? Hm, sebenernya **Pink** pengen misahin setengahnya, biar jadi chapter 2. Tapi, kayaknya bakalan aneh, kalo dipotong ditengah ^^

O ya, **Fic Life Like a Comic's** masih macet-macet jadi belum bisa diupdate, gomen'ne (_ _)

Oke, akhir kata,** RIVIEWWW PLEASEEE? :3**

**KEEP or DELETE?**


End file.
